Three steps
by Gijsjes Fairy
Summary: Jondy gets herself in trouble after surviving being attacked. She’s been asked to help convict a dangerous criminal and one way or another she puts herself at risk. *Please R&R!!!*


Title: Three steps

Author: Gijsjes Fairy

Summary: Jondy gets herself in trouble after surviving being attacked. She's been asked to help convict a dangerous criminal and one way or another she puts herself at risk. 

Time setting: During season 1, before Zack got captured and tortured by Lydecker.

Note: You can read this as an alternate episode of Dark Angel or as a separate, unaired part. 

Disclaimer: Dark Angel isn't mine blah blah blah… I only use the characters in attempt to write a cool fanfic… blah blah and I'm in no way responsible for what happened with the show (cancelled) neither can I be sued cuz I'm just a fan *big grin* 

Chapter 1: Step One

Michigan, time: 14:44

Three steps forward, four steps backward; that was the way her life was going right now. At least, it was the way how she felt; like things were gong downhill; like she missed something; only, she had no idea of what was missing.

She jumped of her bed and ran to the other part of her room, where the sweater was hanging over the chair. The same sweater she always used when going for her daily walk. On the front, there were letters saying 'Jon' which was how she called herself these days. Personally she liked Jondy better but it was a rare name and she did not want to put attention to herself, so she changed it to Jon instead. It wasn't the same, but it reminded her of her real name; the name her siblings gave her. It was an old piece of memory; and she wasn't sure if to want to remember any more. 

Quickly she put in on and before heading outside, she grabbed an apple from the nearly broken table next to her bed. Jondy slammed the door and did not use the key to lock her room; everybody inside the building was walking in and out and there was nothing of real importance in her part of the building. She started running slowly, careful not to overdo her exercise; remembering the rules of the Manticore trainings. She hated it when she caught herself of still following the old rules. She did not want to be a soldier, no more; no longer had she to obey orders. Accept from Zack, at least partly. 

Jondy did not obey blindly to her brothers orders but if his wished made sense, she did not hesitate to act. But right now, she tried to forget Zack, Manticore and rules. She just wanted to relax and get rid of her inner tense. 

After three hours, it was about seven 'o clock in the morning, she turned around and headed back to the park she lived near. But before going straight back, she stopped in a small street with some tiny and almost useless markets. She went in and bought a bottle of clean water, from which she had paid too much, though she didn't care and she drunk all of it. Slowly she began to walk; giving herself the chance to feel the wind on her face and enjoy it. 

She hard some footsteps coming from across the street but did not turn her attention at it. Frankly, she was annoyed that someone approached her, that someone was interrupting her daily walk. Then, the footsteps started to do more then interrupt, "You should not walk alone like this." A man's voice spoke to her.

Now, attempting to keep her irritation inside, she replied; "No need to be concerned, I can take care of my own just fine. Trust me."

"You need a ride home?"

Jondy wished she'd never left her apartment. "Thanks but no thanks." Again she did not look at the man. She guessed he was at the age of thirty, maybe thirty-one, and he sounded like the type of guy who had a very dominant wife at home.

The man suddenly changed the tone of his voice, "you're only making this harder…"

Surprised, Jondy finally turned her face to the man, but still walking. She wasn't in for a chat; any chat but there was something in the man's voice that made her look. In the seconds before she answered, she tried to analyze why he scared her that much. She couldn't tell. "Listen, thanks for implying that I'm vulnerable, but I'm not. I'm sure you've got a bunch of kids at home so just go to your work and leave me alone." Jondy's voice was implying a warning which said 'don't try me out' and it was exactly how the man took it.

"You bitch.... " He grumbled. 

Normally, no one would have heard that but thanks to Jondy's enhanced hearing, she did hear the insult and she stood still for half of a second. Then, she grabbed him at his shirt and threw him against the nearest car. "I can take a lot but I don't being called names… understood?" She gave him time to think about it while she squeezes his left arm very hard. Not like he was in danger but it probably hurt him enough to get the message.

When she released her grip, she attempted to leave the man alone and continue her walk home; but apparently, he wasn't like letting her walk away. 

He grabbed her hair and pulled on it, dragging her back to the car he was smashed at half a minute ago. Jondy suddenly lost all her control and kicked back with her right foot, breaking his leg at more then one place. He collapsed of pain and with one hand he tried to protect his broken leg from getting hurt even more while the other hand disappeared into his pence. He was carrying a small pistol, the kind of weapon that chicken men carry with them. It would never be used; he would never get the chance to fire at her because she hit him at his shoulder, while kicking him in the belly once. After that, she walked away. Again. 

Two days later, time: 17:03

A police investigator named Seran knocked at the door of a room, in an abandoned apartment that used to be very luxury. He waited and after short pause, he knocked again, this time harder. Finally, the door opened. A young woman with dark blonde hair appeared with a disturbed expression on her face. Obviously she did not like uninvited guests. 

"Yes?"

Seran started explaining why he came to visit her; "My name is detective Seran, I'm investigating several murders and… you mind if I come in?" His voice was calm with some sort of authority. 

Jondy nodded and opened the door to let him in.

"I'm here to investigate a serial of brutal murders on women who have been raped and murdered. We've reason to believe you you're attacked by the same man who killed those women." He waited for the woman to respond.

Jondy did not react immediately; she observed the cop in front of her and said, "Tea?"

Seran nodded. "No thanks." He walked deeper into the room and gazed around if to see who he was dealing with. He liked what he saw, from his point of view; she seemed an independent young woman, the sort of type that could mach to the description from the witness. He continued; "last Wednesday a young woman –who matches your description- was attacked by the guy we're looking for. But he never got the chance to harm her; she defended herself and even saw the chance to escape. The prospect and several broken bones and was treated at the emergency room for his injuries." He paused for a second to let her realize what he was saying. "You're the only victim who's survived him. We really need you to get him convicted."

"I'm sorry detective… Seran, but I'm not the woman you're looking for." Jondy did not avoid looking at him; she knew he would know that she was lying. By looking him into the eyes, he would probably believe her easier. To over sweep him, she said; "Those poor women, I really hope you can get him behind bars!" The anger in her voice was real, partly because she felt sorry for those women and partly because she was upset because she was that easily to be found. She considered making up an appointment but she knew he was too smart so decided to let him try her out. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You sure you're not the one that was attacked last Wednesday around seven 'o clock?" He asked. There was something in her way of acting… not that she was lying but she was too secure, she did not seem upset about the news of that many brutal crimes. It didn't feel right, though he couldn't lay his finger on it. "Where were you at the time?"

"Doing my daily exercise at the park." Jondy replied with no sign of being nervous. 

Seran stood up. Obviously he had the wrong woman for questioning. He prepared to leave when he suddenly asked; "And your name?"

"Katinka Svetlana." Lied Jondy. "My parents were Russians." She explained smiling.

Well, okay then, thanks for hearing me out and sorry for interrupting. If there's anything that might be helpful, please call this number." He handed her a small card with the name Mr. J Seran and a phone number. He gently closed the door behind him, leaving Jondy in doubt. 


End file.
